


You Asked And You Shall Receive

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Blood and Gore, Gen, Glitter Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: I too enjoy hurting Alec Lightwood. (He'll be fine. He has to heal so we can hurt him again.)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Pain
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	You Asked And You Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).




End file.
